The Love that was Lost
by Byron
Summary: Don't read if you are a R/Hr shipper. (I don't want any bad reviews!!)
1. The Mystery Begins

The Love that was Lost  
  
  
It was a nice sunny day at Hogwarts School like any other day. Students were playing outside enjoying themselves. Ginny and Hermoine were sitting under a tree chatting when they saw Harry and Ron come over to them.  
"Ron, what are you doing here?" Hermoine asked with a perplexed look.  
"I...W..well.. He.. Hermoine.. I can't see you any more." He said with a look of guilt.   
Everyone's eyes wandered to Ron than to the tearful Hermoine. Hermoine's bright sunny day all of a sudden turned t a gloomy rainy day with rain pouring on her only. She ran away and went to her room crying what seemed to her a river of tears.  
"Ron... how could you!!" Ginny yelled slapping her brother's face.  
"Ron,.. I just can't believe it." Harry said walking away.  
Then, Ron felt alone. He felt as though he were a little puppy with no family. He sat down slowly and saw Draco come over.  
"Well well Wesley, so you finally did it." Draco said with an evil grin on his face.   
"Yes Malfoy, I did it." Ron said looking into the sky.  
*************************************************************  
Harry and Ginny were running through the school knocking people down and running into things. They got to the common room and saw Hermoine. She was lying there. Thee was a pool of blood around her, yet she had no wound.  
  
To be continued.....  
You like? Please R/R!!!   



	2. New Years Kiss-(One of Many flash backs)

The Clock strikes Midnight  
By: Byron  
Another H/G and R/Hr of course. This is probably better than what I've wrote before. (I hope)  
  
It was a nice winter day at Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny were playing in the snow while Hermoine and Ron were sitting by the lake. Draco and Pansy were throwing snowballs at each other. Prof. Dumbeldore was sitting in Hagrid's hut having a nice cup of tea with him. Snape was being mean as usual telling students to stop messing around and taking the usual 50 points from Gryffindor. The sun was starting to go down as students and teachers walked in. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermoine were the only ones left. They found a nice tree to sit under and went to it.   
"So, are you happy its New Years Harry?" Ginny asked with a smile on her face.  
"Of course I am! I'm spending it with you." He said as he kissed her on the cheek.   
  
Mean while, Hermoine and Ron were having their own conversation.   
"So, what are you going to do at Hogsmede tomorrow Ron?"  
"Nothing really, probably drink butterbeer." He said as he watched snow fall.  
Hermoine gave a shudder and started to chatter her teeth and Ron pulled her closer to him.   
  
Harry and Ginny got up again and went to their own tree to sit at and threw snowballs at each other along the way. They got to the tree and sat down next to each other. They watched as Ron and Hermoine were chitchatting about what they were doing the next day. Harry and Ginny watched the sun give of its last ray of golden fire as they kissed each other on the lips softly. Ron and Hermoine were doing the same. Ginny moved away and put her head on Harry's.  
"Don't you just love New Years?" She asked him tiredly.   
"Yes I do." He said knowing she asked before.   
Before long, her head was on his chest and she was asleep, sleeping like a baby. Hermoine was still talking to Ron about the next day.  
"I love new years, you bring in the new and take away the old, and don't you think that's true Ron?" She said as she looked at Ron's eyes.  
"Huh? Yea of course. Always have, always will." He said with exhaustion.   
Shortly after, he had fallen asleep in the snow and Hermoine fell beside him. Harry watched them as he fell asleep. As soon as he did, he woke them all up as the clock stroke midnight. Ginny and Harry, Hermoine and Ron gave each other a kiss to bring in the New Year.   
  
******* I hope you guy's liked this one. (I think it's better than what I've done before but I'm not sure) So please, R/R!!!!!!!!!******* Byron  



	3. Hermoine's Dead

Chapter 3 Hermoine's Dead

"No... Hermoine..... why..?" Ginny said weeping glaring at her brother with a glare that meant I will hate you for life.

"H...H.Hermoine... why did this happen to you?" Ron asked to himself with guilt.

Harry then spoke up talking like he knew what he was saying "Malfoy did all this!"

They all looked at him like he had gone mad.. after all, why would Draco do this? (yea right, like he wouldn't..) 

Meanwhile in Snapes dungeon....

"So, she's dead, Ms. Brainy is dead hmm... no that she's gone, time for Potter." Snape said with a hint of evil in his voice. 

"But Sir, why would you..." Draco said. "Shut up and listen!" Snape yelled back cutting his sentence off. 

"I want them dead so we can have a perfect world of nothing but evil wizards and witches..." his words echoed off into the darkness

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room....

Prof. McGonnigal examined Hermoine's body and saw blood but no wound anywhere and found that no spell had been cast.

"This is strange... maybe its some sort of trick don't you think Dumbeldore?" McGonnigal asked looking into his eyes.....

"I don't know but we will soon find out.. oh yes we will..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What will happen next? Well, you just have to wait and find out!


End file.
